Kagome Otoso
Kagome Otoso (お屠蘇 籠目 Otoso Kagome) is one of the Seishin, and a major antagonist of Second Rising, serving the true antagonist, Kaede Mikazuki. Appearance Kagome despite her power bears the appearance of a very young girl, with a petite figure, fair skin and golden eyes. She has long dark blue hair which is kept in two pigtails and her fringe is in the center, with two bangs at either side. Her attire is a simple, white top-skirt with a single frill in the chest area beneath her breasts, where a pink ribbon lies. It is sleeveless and goes down to her thighs. With this, she is seen is slip-ons. Personality and Traits Kagome is shown as a responsible, sometimes quiet young girl. She tends to get along well with people she meets and is often quick to help others when the chance arises. Kagome is also shown to be very patient, and this is rather good, because her master takes awhile to decide anything. Kagome has claimed she can stand in the same spot all week waiting for someone to make a decision. Kagome, however, has little faith in people who don't appear to know what they're doing, telling Nika and company they'd be best thinking of a plan instead of following Nika blindly. Kagome is extremely devoted to her master, outright stating she loves her, but she is sensible enough to follow rather drastic orders that are given. Kagome doesn't have a large stubborn streak except in her desire to get her master to return her feelings, which is the only goal she's ever been completely adamant upon. However, Kagome is not foolish, and she is well aware of her master's less than pleasant personality, but follows her nonetheless. History Nothing is known about Kagome's past at all. All that is known is that prior to Second Rising, she joined with Kaede Mikazuki. Synopsis ASOC Arc *Hand Not Revealed (first appearance) *Encounter with the Unknown Two Clan War *Harukaze *Advancement *Rescue Mission Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: In direct contrast to her small size and weak appearance, Kagome possesses a truly immense amount of spiritual energy. Subterfuge Skills: Due to her naturally kind demeanor, Kagome is easily able to infiltrate groups and people and get along with them exceedingly well, and as such, can obtain information she needs simply by observing them, and her position as a mole has never been compromised. Enhanced Speed: *'Replacement:' In a manner similar to Utsusemi, Kagome is able to replace herself with an object to take the damage for her. The object she uses is always her loose dress, but, due to this, she never stays after the dress has been hit, as it deprives her of any outfit at all. Time-Space Manipulation This ability allows Kagome to alter and manipulate the flow of both time and space, to the extent that she can distort either of these properties to even reverse an opponent's attack. She normally uses this to distort time in such a way where she could perform her abilities at speeds where the opponents have no time to react. She has also used this ability to seemingly "teleport" quickly. Kagome can reverse and stop time for five seconds, and afterwards, she has to wait initiate those effects again. Time-space manipulation costs a truly immense amount of spiritual power, so Kagome can only use it for five minutes before being completely exhausted of her spiritual power. Kagome considers her abilities "undefeatable", and claims that she has never lost before because of them. *'Jikan Teishi' (時間停止, "Time Stop"): Kagome throws her arms out, stopping time in a limited area. This ability only lasts for a few seconds before time begins flowing normally again. It should be noted in this freeze of time, Kagome can prepare her next attacks by surrounding her foe with projectiles and far more dangerous elements. In addition, the time stop only works for a sphere of influence, meaning that anything from outside the sphere can harm Kagome. *'Isō Seigō' (位相整合, "Phasing"): By altering the molecular structure of any object she desires; up to and including her foes, Kagome can pass through solid matter at will without harming herself. This is her preferred method of transportation- this, combined with her high speeds definitely allows her to participate in stealth-based missions. Zanpakutō Emonzaemon (右衛門左衛門, "Right Defense Gate, Left Defense Gate") is the name of Kagome's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an ordinary katana. *'Shikai:' When released, Enmonzaemon releases Kagome's spiritual energy and shapes it in the form of twin elegant emerald gates which float by each of her sides. In doing this, her katana becomes the gates themselves. Enmonzaemon's release command is unknown. Normally, the gates can instinctually move themselves to defend Kagome from any method of attack except from beneath; in addition, they can be used in an offensive way by smacking her foes around with them; the gates carry high power and speed behind their blows. :*''Shikai Special Abilities:'' However, for the true offense, various tendrils of spiritual energy shoot out from the gates, anchoring them and Kagome into the surface. There, the twin gates open, revealing behind them to be naught but the vast abyss. However, moments later, the true contents of the gates reveal themselves, showing themselves to be multiple types of swords. More often than not, Kagome readies dozens of blades at a time by allowing their hilts to stick slightly out of the gates. With a single snap of her fingers, the seemingly innumerable swords become bullets and are fired without pause. For a regular battle, she would start out with low numbers, but she can increase the number of blades launched in a round depending on her mood. As the swords strike the target or if they near them, Kagome allows them to merely pierce the ground, causing destruction similar to a carpet bombing. The numerous blades manifested from the gates contain many different abilities eerily similar to multiple Zanpakutō yet they are considered merely 'swords which have one special ability each', allowing Kagome to exploit the weaknesses of nearly all of those who wish to cross her path; showing that Kagome can use these swords separately. Bankai: Emonzaemon Inseisoyokaze (右衛門左衛門隕星微風, "Right Defense Gate, Left Defense Gate, Falling Star Zephyr") is the name of Kagome's Bankai. In it's final form, Emonzaemon Inseisoyokaze takes the form of jet-black gauntlets and greaves; the unique crafting of these enable her to utilize her special ability in Bankai properly. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Emonzaemon Inseisoyokaze retains many of it's previous abilities, which are drastically augmented. However, due to the addition of the gauntlets and greaves, she has one other ability in her repertoire—the ability to effectively wield these weapons—and more importantly, forge them together to combine their abilities. This has the added effect of strengthening them in all aspects impressively, to enable her to gain a greater edge over her foe. Relationships Trivia *Kagome's creation was unintended, and stemmed from the desire to Make the main villain as a Loli. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Female